ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blind Bandit
This is the sixth episode in Season 2 of John Smith 10. Story John, Katara and Sokka are in a sailboat, docking in an Earth Kingdom port. Sokka: Two weeks of intensive Waterbending training, and a week at sea. John: (Stretching) I’m just glad to be back on land. I haven’t been comfortable at sea for a long time. Katara: So, now what? John: Now we find an Earthbending teacher. I suggest going even further inland. End Scene They arrive at the next village, at the outskirts. They go into a mountain, where an underground arena is. John has obtained an outfit of the Earth Kingdom, with a green and yellow shirt with brown pants, and a straw hat on his head. Sokka has himself a new Earth Kingdom bag. They have a seat in the bleachers, when a man with long black hair is in the middle of the arena. Man: Good evening! This is Xin Fu, and welcome to Earth Rumble VI! (He jumps out of the arena, on a viewing wall above.) Sokka: Alright! Let’s go! Katara: This is just going to be a bunch of guys throwing rocks at each other, isn’t it? Sokka: That’s what I paid for. Several rounds go by, Earthbenders fighting and defeating each other. The final round then occurs, the Boulder, a very buff guy with no shirt standing in the ring. Xin Fu: And now! For our grand champion! Give it up for the Blind Bandit! (Appearing on the other side of the ring is a young girl, about 12, her eyes white and head down, as if not looking forward.) Katara: She’s not really blind, is she? (John covers his right eye, having a flashback of a sword striking his eye.) John? John: I think she is blind. It looks like it. The Boulder takes a stance, and goes to stomp his foot into the ground. The Blind Bandit shifts her foot, the ground breaking in a curve, and the Boulder steps on it, his foot going down and he falls on his face. Blind Bandit thrusts her arm forward, and a stone pillar hits The Boulder, sending him flying out of the arena. Xin Fu: And the winner is the Blind Bandit! (Xin Fu jumps down to join her.) Now, to make things interesting, I’ll offer (He holds up a sack) the prize money to anyone who can defeat our champion! Who thinks they can win it all?! John: I’ll take you on! (Everyone turns to John, who starts walking towards the arena.) Katara: John, you sure? Sokka: Relax. He can take her out. Let’s go John! (He arrives in the arena.) Blind Bandit: You think you can win? Your footing is so bad, you could trip over a pebble! John: Well, at least I’m not between a rock and a hard place. (His voice drops to a whisper.) Kalecky Erupt. John swings his arms, boulders coming out of the ground. He thrusts his arms forward, firing them at the Bandit. She raises her arms, knocking them to the side. She motions both arms, a wave of earth coming at John. John jumps, squeezing his fist, causing the wave to break apart, and John jumps off a rock. He lands on the ground, when a stone pillar hits him, knocking him down. John: Ugh. Can’t let my guard down. Toph: Where did you learn Earthbending? A kid could do what you are doing. John: So I’m at your level, huh? Blind Bandit gets angry, and stomps her foot. Two earth walls come out of the ground and smash John in between. Bandit smirks, then looks confused. Rumble Knuckles breaks free from the walls, as he lands gently on the ground. He thrusts his fist forward, an earth pillar hitting Bandit, sending her flying out of the ring. Xin Fu: This thing isn’t an Earthbender! Let’s get him! Xin Fu jumps into the arena, as do several others. They stomp the ground, launching boulders at Rumble Knuckles. Rumble Knuckles punches them out of the sky, and takes off running, charging towards them. A fat guy stomps the ground, and earth pillar knocking Rumble Knuckles into the air. Rumble Knuckles lays flat, and glides through the air. The Earthbenders launch boulders at him. Rumble Knuckles: Ha! Try hitting me now! (A guy digs out of the ceiling, and jumps down, landing on Rumble Knuckles.) Hey, get off! Rumble Knuckles falls to the ground, and punches the ground, releasing a massive earth wave, tearing through battlefield, destroying it. Rumble Knuckles lands in the stands with Katara and Sokka, as he reverts. John motions his arms, as the smoke from the collision moves over them. The smoke fades, and they are gone. End Scene John, Katara and Sokka are in the next town, and are standing outside an estate with a white flying boar symbol on the side of the wall. John: Ugh. Boars. Can’t like them after Ares. Sokka: The Blind Bandit lives here? Really? Katara: John, are you sure that we need to find her again? I mean, she’s pretty dangerous. John: She’s also the best Earthbender out of all of them. The others just threw rocks, but she sensed what was coming, and attacked accordingly. Katara: How do expect to get inside? Sneak in? The group walks up to the guards. Guard: Halt! Who are you? John: Greetings. I am here to speak with your employer. Guard: And what business do you have with Master Beifong? John: I (He swings his arm, releasing a gust of air) am the Avatar, and would be honored if we could spend the night. We have, run out of traveling money, and were hoping to stay in town. Guard: The Avatar?! There were rumors of your return. John: I think this proves the rumors true. Guard: I shall alert Master Beifong at once! The group is sitting at the table with a married couple in traditional outfits, the Blind Bandit sitting across from John, wearing a white dress. The father was sitting at the head of the table, with the mother and an elder man sitting next to Toph. Sokka is stuffing his face. Mr. Beifong: So, young Avatar, what brings you to our city? John: I am traveling the Earth Kingdom, looking for an Earthbending teacher. Mrs. Beifong: Well, if it’s a teacher you’re looking for, you might wish to hire Master Yu here. He has been teaching our daughter how to Earthbend for years. Yu: Yes, though I have only worked on the basics. Mr. Beifong: As my daughter is blind, she is far to fragile to do anything too advanced. John: Maybe she’s stronger than she looks. I know that if they put real effort into it, a person can accomplice anything they wish. Yu: Perhaps. Now, how some lessons, dear Avatar? I will give you a set amount for free. John: Sorry, but I can’t stay in one town for long. I need an teacher that can travel with us inland with me, can hold their own in a fight. (John is staring directly at the Blind Bandit.) Mr. Beifong: Why are you staring at my daughter? John: (Chuckles) I apologize. I simply realized that I never learned her name. Mrs. Beifong: Her name is Toph. Beautiful, isn’t it? John: It is. After dinner, John, Katara and Sokka are in a large guest room. Sokka: (Burps) That was so good. Katara: You’re such a boar-q-pine. So, you handled that pretty well. John: Words are strong. Many can catch indirect meaning if said correctly. Toph: Well, you sure laid it on thick, that’s for sure. (They turn, seeing Toph in the doorway.) So, you want me as an Earthbending teacher. John: Yes. Toph: Let’s talk outside. John and Toph are walking through a garden. John: So, do you see with your feet or something? Toph: Basically. I can see through detecting the vibrations in the Earth. So, it’s using Earthbending to see. John: That is why I want you as a teacher. You’re Earthbending is better than any others I’ve seen. Toph: Pfff! You sure know how to butter girls up, Bigfoot. John: I don’t have big feet. Toph: Well, your foot grew and your presence changed during our fight. What was that? John: A spirit power I’ve obtained. Toph: Now you think you can lie to me? I can sense your heartbeat, and it increases with a lie. John: Cool. Alright. It comes from magic, so it’s like spirit power. Toph: Spirits don’t exist. John: I’ve seen a lot in my life. I wouldn’t doubt it if they did. Toph: Ha! That’s a laugh. (She stops, as if sensing something. She puts her hand to the ground.) We’re being ambushed! John: The fighters from the arena. (Toph turns her body towards him, her eyebrow raised.) You’re not the only one with sensory powers. Look out! John runs forward, turning into Four Arms. Several boulders fly towards them, and Four Arms smashes them with his fists. Toph: I can handle myself! (She stomps the ground, sending an earth wave that flings the digging man out of the ground. She then thrusts her arm forward, a boulder hitting him.) Four Arms is staring down Xin Fu and the other benders. Four Arms grabs the ground, and lifts it like a whip, and earth wave flying at them. They stomp the ground, stopping it and sending it upward. They push their arms, as the earth wave comes back at Four Arms. Toph spins and swings her arm to strike, the earth wave splitting in two. Four Arms charges through the hole, clapping his hands together. It creates a sonic boom, the attack surprising them and hitting them hard. Then, Katara, Sokka, Master Yu and Toph’s parents coming outside. Sokka: The fighters! Four Arms: Nice timing. Katara! Four Arms shifts to Chaos Reign, and Katara motions her arms, bending Chaos Reign’s body, spinning him around her. Chaos Reign builds up mana, and increases in size, eventually forming into a large wave. She swings her arms up, and slams them down, a tidal wave washing the Earthbenders over the wall. Yu: Stand back! Xin Fu comes out of the ground, and Yu stomps the ground, a boulder coming out. Xin Fu swings his arm, an earth pillar sending Yu flying. Sokka throws his boomerang, and Xin Fu knocks it away. Xin Fu then stomps the ground, clasping his hands together. Toph is then caught in an earth prison, only her head sticking out. Mrs. Beifong: Toph! Mr. Beifong: Release her! Xin Fu: You want your daughter back, I demand 500 gold pieces. (Then, the ground splits, pulling Xin Fu away from Toph’s parents. They all look, seeing Toph free, Earthbending.) Toph: You leave them out of this! This is between you and me! Xin Fu: If you say so, Blind Bandit. Xin Fu stomps the ground, throwing several boulders at Toph. Toph makes small movements, dodging and thrusts her hand forward. The boulders stop and are thrown back at Xin Fu, who raises his arms over his head, an earth wall forming to take the attack. He then jumps on top of it, and rides it towards Toph. Toph stands in the ready position, and turns her foot. The earth wall wraps around Xin Fu’s feet, and Toph turns around, motioning her arms and bringing the earth wall around. Xin Fu is trapped, as Chaos Reign appears in front of him, punching Xin Fu. Xin Fu goes flying into the air, and lands hard on the ground, out cold. Toph: I thought I said I had it under control! Chaos Reign: Can’t let you have all the fun. End Scene Everyone is inside, Toph in front of her parents. Toph: I’m sorry for hiding the truth from you. But I am a strong Earthbender, and I’m really good. I would like to travel with the Avatar, and teach him what I know.Mr. Beifong: We love you all the same, daughter. But this event has shown me that I cannot let you out of my sights. You shall be watched 24/7. Toph: But dad! Mr. Beifong: Guards, please escort the Avatar from the premises. He and his friends are no longer welcome here. (The guards escort them away.) The group is overlooking the estate from a hill side. Katara: Don’t worry. We’ll find you a different teacher. John: Don’t think that’ll be necessary. She’s coming. (As if on cue, Toph comes running up the hill, with a backpack.) You’re coming? Toph: I was able to convince my parents. They’re allowing me to travel the world with you. John: Oh, really? Toph: You doubting me? John: No. Just wondering if your heartbeat increased or not. Either way, welcome aboard. Let’s go. Characters *John Spacewalker *Katara *Sokka *Toph Beifong *Mr. Beifong *Mrs. Beifong *Master Yu Villains *Xin Fu *Earth Rumble VI contestants **The Boulder **The Gopher Aliens *Rumble Knuckles (first re-appearance) *Four Arms (first re-appearance) *Chaos Reign Trivia *This episode begins Book 2. *It's been 3 weeks since the last episode timewise. *Toph joins the group, becoming John's earthbending teacher. *John starts focusing on using strength aliens, in tune with the earthbending theme. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc